<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mojito by yuekangezi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024395">Mojito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuekangezi/pseuds/yuekangezi'>yuekangezi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>genshin - Fandom, 凯亚 - Fandom, 凯亚x迪卢克 - Fandom, 原神 - Fandom, 迪卢克 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, genshin - Freeform, 原神</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuekangezi/pseuds/yuekangezi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sd文手只会开车，漫画和游戏只云过一遍，还忘了很多，估计全是bug</p><p>有黑火案提及</p><p>背景是卢姥爷退出西风骑士团的第一个月，祝食用愉快</p><p> </p><p>        迪卢克少爷是瓶佳酿，可惜加多了冰。</p><p>                                                                     ——六指乔瑟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凯亚x迪卢克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mojito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次用AO3，tag之类的打错了不要打我<br/>这篇是cut版，全清水，车过几天解禁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜    晨曦酒庄</p><p> </p><p>      “大爷我真的只是来......”</p><p> </p><p>     “滚。”这已经是门口守卫第42次无情的拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>      “大爷你看我这么可怜，放我进去吧，我只是想见一下老朋友啊。”</p><p> </p><p>      “滚，最后警告你一次，再不离开我就动武了！”</p><p> </p><p>      “大爷.......少爷在你身后......”</p><p> </p><p>      “鬼才信！滚！”</p><p> </p><p>       “没事，他是我在骑士团时认识的一位老朋友，让他进来吧，我会处理好的。”门口来客的死缠烂打声终于引来了在书房窥视这场闹剧内的贵公子。</p><p> </p><p>       “可是少爷现在是......”门口守卫的急促辩解还没来得及说完，便被无情打断。</p><p> </p><p>       “退下，做好你该做的事就可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>        迪卢克叫退了拦人的保镖后，两人却没有像以往那样热情攀谈起来，只是心领神会地带领不速之客前往会客室。眼前的贵公子与曾经那个开朗的骑士截然不同，很难想象那个被精心梳理好的红发与黑色的马甲包裹下的人只有十八岁。</p><p> </p><p>        “咳，”凯亚觉得自己像被丢到了冰桶里一样难受，开口想要缓和一下气氛，在充满着橙色灯光的会客厅的木椅上坐定翘起了二郎腿，把目光投向了在一旁酒架处挑选低度酒的迪卢克，轻咳了一声，“其实呢，我这次来是想来和老朋友叙叙旧的，你也别这么冷淡嘛，在酒馆里需要一个热情一点的老板才能有回头客嘛～”</p><p> </p><p>        即使对方头都没有转动一下，手上还保持着调酒的动作，凯亚还是可以看出他眼角中流露出的一丝不悦，透明的苏打水从瓶口流出，与玻璃杯中的白朗姆酒和青柠碰撞发出了悦耳的水声和气泡发出的嘶嘶声。在为玻璃杯加上了一片薄荷作为装饰后将这杯酒用食指轻轻一推，送到了凯亚面前，冷冷地盯了他一阵后，缓缓开口道：“说吧，是不是琴派你来找我的？”</p><p> </p><p>       “抱歉，骑士团需要人手，虽然这是我的一厢情愿，但是他们也一定是希望你可以回到骑士团的,对于那次黑火......”凯亚抿了一口眼前的混合物，用这种行为自然地为自己寻找一段思考时间的借口，舌尖微麻酸甜的感觉让他想到了迪卢克刚刚进入骑士团时的青涩与天真，在短促的思考后，他向面前的人撒了个谎却又无意之间再次提及了一个月前的惨案，紧接着又是一阵沉默。</p><p> </p><p>        “第一，我不会再回到骑士团。第二，现在已经打烊了，我完全可以直接在门口把你轰走，现在你还能坐在这里喝酒，完全只是建立于我们之前的交情，请自重。最后，我不用你关心我自己的家事，请回吧。到底是光明正大地从门口走出去，还是让其他人看到会客室窗户飞出来一个连衣服都不好好穿的暴露狂，自己选一个。”将酒瓶重新放回红棕色酒架后，冷冷地下达了逐客令，即使他明白那个男人会继续无所谓地和他死缠烂打。</p><p> </p><p>       这一举动同样也令原本静坐着的凯亚脸上多了些许不悦，原本有些许玩世不恭的语气转变为了严肃与凝重，“想想蒙德，想一想机关鸟引发的魔物暴动，你还想看到在以后的每一次节日庆典上有人会丧命吗！沉浸在过去中只会束缚自己！带着面具就能永远掩盖身份吗？临阵脱逃......可不像你一贯的作风啊......”凯亚从椅子上支起身来，狠狠地锤了一下桌子，清澈的蓝色眼眸中带上了一丝愤怒与疑惑，他看不到对方正脸上的表情，无从推断他的下一句回答，对于一位热衷于舞台表演的艺术家来说，在观众面前暴露自己最真实的感情，可真谓是失败。</p><p> </p><p>      “那还是谢谢你了啊，在不了解真实情况的情况下随意要求他人可不是骑士的行为。其次，我有自己坚守的事务，退出西风骑士团并非意味着我会放弃蒙德，我只是在用属于我的方式保护这座城市罢了。如果有一天你也厌倦了哪些腐朽的上级，欢迎来和我一起干一番大事。”在整理了一番手套后，迪卢克回过身来，将正脸转向了情绪已略平静下来的凯亚。</p><p> </p><p>       不知是心里在做鬼还是真实看到的场景，有那么一瞬间，凯亚似乎觉得那个面瘫笑了。</p><p> </p><p>       “那么，如果你有需要的话，随时可以叫我帮忙。至于干大事嘛~我会考虑的，不过不是现在。”将遮住左眼的发丝甩到耳后，重新坐下翘起了二郎腿，甚至过分地用手撑住右脸颊做出了一副大爷模样，“继续喝酒吧，反正我们能谈的事，还有很多呢~。哈，别担心，这一次我会一分不落地给酒钱的。”</p><p> </p><p>       “你三个月前的那几十杯威士忌和红酒还没有付钱。”冷冷地盯了一下那个又变得嬉皮笑脸的酒客，决定新账旧账一起算，“再加上刚刚那杯莫吉托鸡尾酒，一共5000摩拉。”</p><p> </p><p>       “哈......那我也只能委屈自己一下，把自己的身体赔在这里了~”</p><p> </p><p>       “......”       </p><p> </p><p>        那一晚，一个蓝色的身影从晨曦酒庄的某个窗户中飞出，为蒙德崭新又美好的一天拉开了帷幕。同时，也带来了一个拜访他人不走正门而是选择爬墙翻窗户的小镇传说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      ——fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>u1s1，我真的觉得凯亚老哥很骚。</p><p> </p><p>鉴于最近在严查，所以先把这个cut版放出来，现在放全文我估计得炸......</p><p> </p><p>入股羽枭，坐等开服涨停！</p><p> </p><p>到现在还没有一个测试资格和实物奖励，明明辣么多转发活动都参与了，我现在宣布，我是米黑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果然每次写米忽悠的同人都会被原来的官方剧情束缚住导致产出低下......（小声bb）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>